Fame Doesn't Get You Everything
by guitargirl-3
Summary: A new girl arrives at the hotel. She's a tv star. Do Zack and Cody fall for her? Or does Zack like someone else more?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I have another idea, so I'm going to put it here. It's longer than my other one, but I think you'll still like it. And I have some characters I made up and I used some names I used in my other one because I didn't feel like finding new names. lol But I'm going to put the ages of the people so you don't get confused. lol **

**Disclaimer- I don't own 'The Suite Life of Zack and Cody' or the people and places. I only own the plot and the characters and places I make up.**

**ORIGINAL CHARACTERS—**

Zack

Cody

Maddie

Carey

Mr. Moseby

London

Tapeworm

**MY CHARACTERS**—

Jordan (She's a girl! lol TV star)- 13

Caroline (Jordan's fraternal twin)- 13

Drew (Jordan's brother)- 17

Heather (Jordan's sister)- 12

Patrick (Jordan's brother)- 8

Cassie (Zack's girlfriend)- 13

'**Fame Doesn't Get You Everything'**

**-Scene- Martin Suite. Cody's getting ready for school.**

_Carey comes in._

Carey- "Cody, go get Zack from the lobby and tell him breakfast is ready, please."  
Cody- "Okay mom."

**-Scene- Lobby. Zack, Cassie and Maddie are on the couch talking.**

_Cody yelling across the lobby._

Cody- "Zack, breakfast is ready, come on!"

_Mr. Moseby looks up at Cody._

Maddie- "Don't worry, Cody, Moseby can't see who just yelled. He was blinded by that hotel inspectors mole."

_Everybody laughs._

Zack- "Okay, I'm comin'. Cassie, are you going to be okay down here? You can come up with me. My mom always has extra food."

Cassie- "Yeah, I'll just stay with Maddie, if that's okay."

Maddie- "Fine with me."

Zack- "okay. I'll be back to walk you to school."

Cody- "Yeah, you gotta watch out for those wiener dogs across the street. They're vicious!"

_Zack and Cody go into the elevator. Maddie and Cassie walk over to the candy counter._

Maddie – "Want some candy?"

Cassie- "Don't I have to pay for it?"

Maddie- "Moseby told me I can have one free candy bar a day. Who said I can't have two?"

_They laugh. London comes over._

London- "I have some good news!"

Maddie- "Please don't tell me you got more money."

London- "Well of course! But this is about you and the cute guy over there." _She points to a boy by the front desk. _"I checked and he's staying here for a whole year."

Maddie- "Wow! Why so long?"

Cassie- "Oh my gosh! That's, that's Jordan's older brother, Drew!"

Maddie- "You don't mean, no way! That's the girl from 'Empty House' (lol Empty House, Full House. I couldn't think of anything else.)

London- "Yeah. And I can get him to notice you Maddie. Just say the word."

Maddie- "What's the word?"

London- "I thought you would know."

Maddie- "Okay…… The word is yes! He's so cute. London, if you hook me up with him it's going to take a lot to repay you."

London- "Oh Maddie, you know I have money."

Maddie- 'Whatever."

London- "I'll go put in a good word in right now. Toodles!"

**-Scene- Martin suite. Zack and Cody are playing video games on the couch.**

Carey- Zack, Cody, you're going to miss your bus if you don't go now."

Zack- "That's okay, we have a math test today."

Cody- "Yeah, I can't wait!"

_Zack looks at Cody._

Zack- "No wonder you have no life." _He looks at Carey. _"Mom, I don't feel so good."

Cody _(coughs)- _"Faker."

Carey- "Zack, it's just a test. Now get going."

_As they get off the couch Jordan walks by their door. She comes back and peeks through the door._

Jordan (_under her breath)- _"Wow! It's my lucky day. Two cute boys."

_Zack and Cody start out the door saying bye to Carey. Jordan hides around the corner and watch them leave. She follows them downstairs._

**-Scene- Lobby. Cassie is sitting on the couch when Zack takes her hand and walks her out the door. Cody trips up the stairs.**

Zack- "What a dork."

Cassie- "Zack."

Zack- "Sorry."

_Zack helps Cody up and the leave._

Jordan- "Well Cody's a dork! I'm going for Zack, I just have to get rid of her."

**-Scene- Hallway. Zack and Cody are going to their suite.**

_Zack opens the door and they see Jordan sitting on the couch. Zack and Cody stare._

Zack (whispers)- "I saw her first."

Cody (whispers)- "You have a girlfriend. Remember Cassie?"

Jordan- "Hi, my names' Jordan."

Zack- "I'm Zack and this is my brother Cody."

_Carey walks out of the bathroom._

Carey- "Oh boys, you're home. This is Jordan. She says she's staying here in the hotel for a year. I have to go to the store. Will you guys be okay for an hour?"

Cody- "Mom, we're not babies."

Carey- "Okay. I'll see you later, love you, bye."

Zack and Cody- "Love you."

_Carey leaves. Zack goes to the fridge and gets a soda._

Cody- "Zack, we have a guest!"

Zack- "Oh, my dad."

_Zack holds out the can of pop he took a drink of._

Zack- "Wanna drink?"

Cody- "Zack!"

_Zack shrugs and they sit on the couch._

Cody- "So, Jordan, why are you staying here so long?"

Jordan- "Well, my family and I are on a vacation thing."

Zack- "That's cool. What are you doing for school?"

Jordan- "I'm home schooled. And I'm a little confused. do you know who I am?"

Cody- "Sure we do! You're Jordan. Uh, right, Zack?"

_Zack chokes on his pop._

Zack- "Um yeah, of course you are."

Jordan- "I play Alexis on the show 'Empty House', duh. Have you ever seen that show?"

Zack- "No, dorky here," _he points to Cody, _"only watches 'educational' shows."

Cody- "Atlease I don't rot my brain with stupid wrestling moves like this."

_Cody tackles Zack onto the floor._

Jordan- "Boys, please!"

_Zack and Cody sit back on the couch._

Jordan- I'm going to go now. See you around."

_Jordan gets up to leave._

Jordan- "Well, isn't someone going to walk to me to elevator?"

_Jordan heads toward the door. Zack and Cody get up, but Zack pushes Cody back on the couch._

Zack- "You'd trip! And Cody, she's too hot for you."

_Zack and Jordan are at the elevator. Jordan leans in to whisper in Zack's ear._

Jordan- "Meet in the kitchen tonight at seven and you'll get a surprise. Don't be late."

_Jordan gets in the elevator and winks at Zack. The doors close and Zack goes back to his room. _

_Cassie comes around the corner with a sad look and a tear in her eye._

_**Okay, so there's some of it. I'm really tired so I'm going to put some more up later. I promise! Does Zack get the girl? Does Cody? Hmmm…..lol R&R!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks for the people that reviewed and Thanks Doublespace for adding me and my story to your favorites! lol Here's more of the story!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own 'The Suite Life of Zack and Cody' or the people and places. I only own the plot and the characters and places I make up.**

**ORIGINAL CHARACTERS—**

Zack

Cody

Maddie

Carey

Mr. Moseby

London

Tapeworm

**MY CHARACTERS**—

Jordan (She's a girl! lol TV star)- 13

Caroline (Jordan's fraternal twin)- 13

Drew (Jordan's brother)- 17

Heather (Jordan's sister)- 12

Patrick (Jordan's brother)- 8

Cassie (Zack's girlfriend)- 13

'**Fame Doesn't Get You Everything'**

**-Scene- Candy Counter. Maddie and Drew are talking at the candy counter.**

Maddie- "so your sister's Alexis on 'Empty House'? That's cool."

Drew- "Yeah, but it sucks sometimes because I don't get to see her. That's why we're on vacation together."

Maddie- "Yeah, well you probably won't see her much if see she's Zack and Cody around here."

Drew- "Who are they?"

Maddie- "Oh twins that live here at the hotel. Their mom's the hotel singer. If they see a cute girl, they go for her. But Zack has a girlfriend, Cassie."

_Cassie walks out of the elevator and to the door._

Maddie- "That's her…..Cassie, what's the matter?"

_Cassie keeps going and leaves._

Drew- "What's wrong with her?"

Maddie- "I don't know. Where's your sister?"

Drew- "Um, I think Heather is watching my little brother-"

Maddie- "Lance!"

Drew- "No his name is Patrick."

Maddie- "No, that's Lance! You have to go now!"

Drew- "But-"

Maddie- "Now!"

Drew- "Okay! Meet me in the kitchen at 7. Bye"

Maddie- "Bye, Drew."

_Lance comes up to Maddie._

Lance- "Who was that?"

Maddie- "Oh, that was my cousin."

**-Scene- Hotel kitchen. Jordan is waiting for Zack. Drew comes in. He's surprised to see Jordan.**

Drew- "What are you doing here?"

Jordan- "I was waiting for Zack. Could you leave?"

Drew- "But I'm waiting for someone too. Maddie."

Jordan- "You mean the girl Zack likes? I don't see why he likes her. He's going to be mine."

Drew- "Um, Jordan, he has a girlfriend. I think Maddie said her name was Cassie."

Jordan- "Not for long. When he gets here, he won't be able to take his eyes off me."

Drew- "I can't let you do that. You'll hurt Cassie's feelings and I couldn't live with the fact I let it happen.

Jordan- "Too late, someone's coming. Leave!"

_Drew gets behind the cabinet. Maddie walks in._

Maddie- "Wasn't I supposed to meet Drew in here."

Jordan- "Have you seen Zack?"

Maddie- "Yeah. He was getting ready to go to Max's with Cassie and Cody."

_Jordan storms out of the kitchen. Drew comes out from behind the counter._

Maddie- "Drew, what are you doing?"

Drew- "This chicken's good!"

Maddie- "That's London's dog treats…for her dog."

_Drew throws the treat down._

Maddie- "So…"

Drew- "So…"

_Drew leans in to kiss Maddie, but stops._

Drew- "Jordan! Where's Zack?"

Maddie- "He's probably in his room. Why?"

Drew- "Can't explain now, gotta go!"

**-Scene- The Martin Suite. Zack and Cassie are on the couch holding hands, watching T.V. Cody, Heather and Caroline are playing a game on the kitchen table. Drew and Maddie come running in.**

Drew- "Where's Jordan?"

Heather- "She's bringing Patrick up to play."

_Jordan and Patrick come in._

Patrick- "Hi Drewbert!"

Drew- "Hey little man." Jordan, can we talk?"

Jordan- "Not right now, I have to talk with Zack poo."

Cassie- "Say what!"

Zack- "What she said!"

Drew- "Jordan!"

Jordan- "Zack!"

Cassie- "Zack!"

Zack- "Cody!"

Cody- "Caro!"

Caroline- "Heather!"

Heather- "Maddie!"

Maddie- "Drew!"

Drew- "Patrick!"

Patrick- "Elmo!"

**Everybody- "Elmo?"**

Patrick- "Well everybody was saying a name…….What?"

**Okay, that's it for now. I'll have the ending in the next chapter! Hope you liked this! R&R**


End file.
